Never get a ride from strangers
by DelenaLover44
Summary: What happens when Elena is left at a party with no way home but to get a lift from a certain blue eyed Salvatore who she just met? (story of Damon and Elena's first meeting)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I can't believe Caroline talked me into this_ Elena thought as she paced back and forth in the same spot she had been ever since Caroline left her half an hour ago to go hook up with some guy "I didn't even want to come to this stupid party in the first place." Elena mumbled to herself.

Caroline had begged Elena to come to some Duke guy's party after Bonnie cancelled on her. At first Elena said no because her aunt Jenna was in town and her dad insisted on a family night to celebrate Jenna's last night before she went home. But once Caroline hammered at her for avoiding her the past few days Elena kinda owed it to Caroline to go with her, so she came up with some lame excuse to tell her parents so she could go.

"I should of just stayed home like I wanted to in the first place and-" before Elena could finish scolding herself she was interrupted by a tall man with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen and dark lightly tousled hair, he was wearing black from the waist down with a white shirt and black leather jacket. He was probably the most beautiful man Elena had ever seen.

"Sorry to interrupt your self scolding, but I just wanted to know if you're ok?" the stranger asked in a dark velvety voice, with a slight hint of worry.

"Oh. Uh. I'm fine, I... I just can't get a hold of my parents to give me a ride home and my friend kinda ditched me… so I'm sort of mad at myself for getting talked into coming here, Hence the scolding." she laughed.

"Well that's not very nice of you friend now is it?" he chuckled briefly then took a small step towards Elena and extended his hand "my names Damon, Damon Salvatore. And your name might be? If you don't mind me asking?"

Elena's cheeks turned a pale shade of red as she took his hand and shook it "I'm E-Elena, um. Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you Damon." She smiled and took her hand back resting it by her side.

"Nice to meet you to." He flashed a quick smile before continuing. "If it's a ride home you need... I'm sure I'm more than capable of giving a lovely girl like yourself a lift home." He grinned and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb showing his blue Camaro.

Elena hesitated for a moment before answering "I-I don't know… my mums always telling me not to get in a car with strangers…" she shifted un-easily on the spot, suddenly feeling a little awkward.

"Ohh, come on Elena it's probably on my way home anyway." He gave her a devilish smirk that almost made her melt into a puddle on the cement pavement. "Look, if it makes you feel a little better I can promise you that I'm not some crazy serial killer looking for a new victim or something, I just want to give you a ride home." He smiled at her sweetly and grabbed her hand and began slowly pulling her towards his car "please?" he begged.

"Fine!" she grinned at him and finally started walking willingly towards his car.

Damon opened the passenger door for her and helped her in and quickly ran to the driver's side and hopped in. "so Elena, where am I driving to?" he asked as he slid the key in the ignition

"I live at-" her answer was suddenly cut short as everything started to fade to black and sharp pains started clawing at the side of her head, a result of Damon slammimg her head against the passenger side window knocking her out almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena awoke to the humming sound of the engine, trees zooming past her window at an unbearable speed. She turned her attention to her hands that were tied tightly behind her back, she pulled at the ropes in an attempt to loosen them but quickly realised that wasn't happening.

"Good morning sleepy head" she heard a voice say but struggled to put a name and face to, then it clicked. _Damon_. She quickly turned her head from looking out the cracked window to Damon.

"What are you doing?" she whispered huskily, tugging at the ropes once again.

"Giving you a ride home" he smirked, making her uneasy.

An oncoming sign caught Elena's attention. Her next words caught in her through as she read the sign. _Now leaving mystic falls_. "b-but I live in mystic falls." She stuttered out.

"I know." He stated plainly. "I said I was taking you home, I never said I was taking you to _your_ home."

A grin appeared on his face, making Elena want to smack it out of him.

She suddenly felt the pain from when he hit her head against the window, clawing at her skull. She moaned in agony, pushing her head against the back of the seat trying to aid the pain.

"Are you ok?" Damon shot her a worried look.

"No" she replied between moans. "It's my head, it hurts so much..."

Abruptly Damon slammed on the breaks and turned to the side of the road.

"What are you doing now?" she question in confusion.

"Helping." He stated as he turned to her.

"Us sitting on the side of the road isn't really going to help me, please just take me home." She pleaded.

Without a word Damon lifted his arm up to his mouth and bit down, a small puddle of blood settled on his wrist.

Elena watched him in curiosity as he extended his wrist to her.

She instinctively pulled as far back as she could in the seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped

Damon sighed and griped the back of her head, easily pulling it to his waiting wrist.

"You need to drink."

"No!" she fought to pull her head back but his, _inhuman_? Strength kept her head sternly in place. Reluctantly, her lips finally locked around his wrist. She took large gulps of the warm liquid both utterly disgusted yet intrigued at the feeling of it running down her throat.

Damon pulled his arm away and wiped the excess blood onto his pants. A Smug look spread across his face.

"That's disgusting" Elena stated.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned back onto the road to continue driving.

They sat in silence for a while, until Elena couldn't handle it anymore. She needed out. Right now. She needed to get out of this car, away from Damon, home to her family who are probable worried sick about her.

"Damon?" she asked in the most sympathetic voice she could muster.

"Hmm?"

"Can you please take me home? To _my_ home?" she pleaded, she rested her head on the back of the seat once again.

Damon sighed "I can't do that... I'm sorry, Elena"

Elena pulled at the ropes still binding her hands together "can you at least take these ropes off? They're hurting me."

Damon remained silent, after a minute or two she kind of figured he wasn't going to answer her, she sighed and closed her eyes trying to forget the mess her stupidity had gotten her into. For the second time that night she drifted off to sleep, but this time it wasn't thanks to Damon.

* * *

Elena was suddenly woken up to the screeching of the tired and the car slamming to a halt.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically whipping her head from side to side.

"We're here" Damon replied as he opened the driver side door and hopped out, he casually walked to the passenger side and opened the door.

Before Elena could protest she was hanging from Damon's shoulder struggling wildly at his grasp around her waist.

"Put me down!" she screamed, kicking her legs frantically trying to get free.

Damon finally lets her go and she tumbled to the floor "you said to put you down." He chuckled

Elena rolled her eyes "that's not what I meant and you know it." She retorted standing up, she kicked off little pieces of gravel and dirt from her jeans.

Damon shrugged "potato, patato."

Choosing to ignore his last comment, Elena looked around finally taking in her surroundings. Somehow Elena had missed the fact that the sun was shining bright above her. _How long was I asleep?_ She thought. She then turned her attention back to her surroundings. She stood just a few metres away from a little wooden cottage overlooking a large deep blue lake surrounded by enormous pine trees, she could hear little birds singing a high pitched song all through the forest around her. She couldn't deny it, it was truly beautiful.

Elena turned back to Damon who was now fiddling with his phone what's he doing? She wondered before kicking him in the shin trying to bring his attention back to her.

"Ouch!" he growled, his eyes snapped up to stare straight at hers.

"Are you going to untie my hands now?" she asked impatiently.

Damon took a few steps forward until he was just inches away from Elena, her breathing started to rapidly jump every time he even flinched. "I don't know." He stated "I don't think it's a good idea giving you more limbs to hurt me with..." he trailed off. He carefully brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.

A large sigh escaped from Elena's lips, she quickly took a large step backwards so she was out of Damon's reach. "fine." She groaned "if I promise not to 'hurt' you will you take off the ropes?"

Damon hesitated for a moment before giving her a light nod.

"you got yourself deal miss gilbert."

With that, Damon made his way to Elena and turned her around, he quickly untied the rope and in a matter of seconds the rope was on the floor.

Elena rubbed her wrists with her hands, she gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He flashed his signature smirk.

She bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile at his smirk.

"So what are we doing here?" she asked trying to break the silence.

Damon was quiet for another moment before answering.

"waiting." He stated choosing his words carefully.

"Waiting for what?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Now I don't think you need to worry about that right now, little miss nosey" Damon poked her nose with the last word.

"Ok. One, don't touch me. And two, you kidnap me, slam my head against a window, make me drink your blood, drive me out of town to some cottage in the woods and keep me hostage. I think it's exactly what I need to worry about!" she screamed. "So what are we waiting for?"

"An old…acquaintance" he stated.

"Who?"

"That's enough Q and A for now." He said plainly as he grabbed her right arm, he started pulling her towards the little wooden cottage.

Surprising even herself she didn't fight him, she just let him lead her to the cottage.

"Is this where you live?" she asked as they got to the door of the cottage.

"For now. I don't stay in the same place for too long." He replied as he opened the door and tugged her inside.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, did you know that?" he chuckled

Elena found her way to a sofa sitting in the middle of the room. She looked around to see a kitchen to her left and a flat screen TV in front of her, behind the sofa there was a door, it was only open a crack but just enough so that she could see a double bed.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

She sat in silence, not knowing what to do. She started glancing around the room trying to look everywhere but at Damon.

"Would you like a drink of water?" Damon asked as he headed towards the kitchen

"Yes, please." She replied.

Damon grabbed a cup off the cup holder that was placed in the middle of the bench, he then walked over to the sink and filled it with water "it's going to have to be from the tap, sorry" he apologised as he walked over to her and sat down on the sofa next to her, he handed her the drink and watched her take a small sip.

"thanks." She gave him a weak smile, she placed the cup on the knee high coffee table in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Damon sighed "for everything I've done, it was wrong and I know that. I just had to get you out of that town… he knew where you were and I couldn't let him take you"

"Who is he?" Elena asked, shocked by his sudden confession.

Damon ran his fingers through his thick hair before replying with one simple word.

"Klaus."

* * *

**A/N **

**hey guys just so you know, this is acually my very first fanfic LOL so this is all very new to me. please keep reviewing it actually really inspires me to write instead of being a lazy couch patato XD **

**anyway, im so sorry it took so long. i actually had to write this chapter like three time beause it kept on deleting itself. annoying i know. thats what i get for having a crap computer aha **

**i hope you guys like the story so far, i am trying to make the chapters as long as i can. in the first chapter i had no i dea until i posted it at how long it was. oops. annnyyywayyys thanks for reading more chapters to come ;)**

**oh and if you would like updates at how i am going with the story, and how far i have gotten with the chapters you can follow me on twitter : TVDCrazed it is a fairly new twitter but yea..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_*flashback*_

"I want the girl, Damon. Bring her to me."

"What's so special about this girl anyway Klaus?" Damon asked Klaus curiously through the phone, trying anything to understand the tinniest piece of Klaus' plan. There was a silence from the other end of the line. "Klaus?" Damon asked, making sure he hasn't been hung up on.

A cocky chuckle filled Damon's ears.

"You'll know when you lay eyes on her." Klaus replied simply after his short chuckle. Damon sighed in frustration "can you at least tell me what you want with a petty human? Big bad vampire like you wouldn't simply want a girl for her looks... What are you up to Klaus?" Damon smirked waiting for an answer.

"Well I thought you would of already figured that one out Damon, but if you must know." Klaus paused for dramatic effect, "I'm going to kill her. And if you don't bring her to me, then you will never get Katherine back. Understood?"

Damon frowned at the thought of taking a girl and handing her over to Klaus just to be killed. He'd always hated what he'd become… having to sacrifice all these lives, he never asked to be like this, never asked to live forever... Well yea... He had wanted to when he was with Katherine, but that was for love, when she was dragged into that church back in 1864 he didn't want to live. But now all he had to do to get her back was hand over a puny human. A life for a life.

"Understood?" Klaus asked again impatiently

"understood." Damon answered robotically "who exactly am I looking for?"

"Get ready to go home to mystic falls Damon," Klaus smirked "you're looking for Elena gilbert." With that he hung up leaving Damon stunned.

Mystic falls? Damon hadn't been home since his 'uncle' Zachariah's funeral back in 1912._ I wonder what it's like now… has it changed much? _He thought as he slid his phone back in his back pocket, making made his way to his car.

_*end flashback*_

"Who where you texting earlier?" Elena asked in curiosity, she was still sitting on the sofa, her knees tucked securely under her.

"Again with your nosey questions?" Damon mocked, making Elena roll her eyes in response. It was strange how comfortable she felt around him, given the fact that he had kidnaped her not even 12 hours ago and is now keeping her hostage in a cottage out of town.

"Would you rather the silent treatment then?" Elena spat back at him. "Fine, fine." Damon chuckled, immensely enjoys her frustration. "It was my brother, he's on his way to help."

"Help with what?" Elena eyed him suspiciously, she watched as he stood and made his way back to the kitchen and hoisted himself up onto the counter top.

"Klaus control." He replied after a minute or two. "You need to disappear Elena, to somewhere Klaus can't find you... Because if he finds you..." his voice trailed off, seeing in her facial expression she got the gory picture.

"What does Klaus want with me?" her voice was now shaky.

Damon shrugged "I couldn't get it out of him…"

Damon jumped a little feeling his phone vibrating in his back pocket, he jumped off the counter top and slipped it out of his pocket. A frown instantly appeared across his flawless features as he looked at the caller ID. He raised his index figure to his lips in a shushing motion "be as quiet as you can if you know what good for you."

With that he pressed answer on the phone and brought it to his ear. "Klaus, how are you buddy? Long-time no se-"before he could finish he was rudely interrupted by an impatient Klaus "cut the crap Damon. Where is she, I expected you at our meeting spot an hour ago!" Klaus was practically screaming now.

Damon put on the best fake chuckle as he could "well… here's the thing Klaus, there has been a slight change of plans…" he trailed off

"Change of plans? What are you doing Damon we had a deal! The girl for Katherine!" Klaus spat out at him

"Why didn't you tell me about the resemblance Klaus?" Damon said flatly

"You were bound to figure it out at some point, I mean you're not blind are you Damon? Look if you bring me the girl right now at our meeting spot I will spare you your life, I still might even let you have Katherine as a mere gesture of kindness"

"Small problem with that plan Klaus" Damon replied with no emotion in his voice.

"And what might that small problem be Damon?" Klaus said trying to control his voice.

"The problem is Klaus, is that I'm not giving her to you" with that Damon pulled the phone from his ear, Elena could hear Klaus screaming through the phone about some deal before Damon ended the call.

_A deal?_ What kind of deal did Damon make with Klaus?_ I'll have to ask him that later_ she thought then turned her attention back to Damon whose mouth was now set in a firm line. His anger stricken face staring straight at her.

"Bed" he said simply

"But it's only noon?" she replied in protest.

Damon ran up to her at an inhuman speed, grabbed hold of her arm and was now dragging her to the door slightly open she saw earlier. He shoved her into the room so that she landed face first on the double bed, he stood in the door way and watched her sluggishly pull herself up until she was sitting on the corner of the bed.

"When I say something. You do it. No 'buts' a protesting what so ever. Got it?" he said sternly waiting for her answer, and when she didn't he repeated himself impatiently. "Got. It?"

"Y-yes Damon…" she stumbled her words. _What happened to the Damon from 5 minutes ago? The one who was just being to nice to me? Has He just been replaced but this cold, disconnected… obviously cruel creature? _Shethought

A smug smile spread across his face.

"Good. You'll stay in this room until I tell you so. Got it?" he stood at the door way awaiting an answer.

"yes Damon" she replied shortly

"Good" with that he slammed the door shut leaving Elena stunned. _God his mood swings are giving me whiplash _she thought, slamming her head back against one of the pillows, left in the is this boring room staring at the celling.

* * *

**A/N**

**sorry guys. i suck at the fast updating thing... the christmas holidays just got relly hectic and i didnt have any time left over for my writting which really sucked... **

**anyway PLEASE review i was reading through them today got totally inspired to write chapter 3 and here it is just a few hours later! WOW! and another WOW to reaching nearly 2000 views! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**p.s ill try to be faster at updating ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena lay staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever, when a thought crossed her mind.

She sat straight up and scanned the room. There was the door Damon had shoved her through strait ahead of her and a door to her left, which she assumed was the bathroom. But what was behind her?

Elena spun on the bed and nearly squealed from excitement.

Just above the head board of the bed there was a small window, just big enough to squeeze her tiny figure through. _How on earth did I miss that?_ She thought feeling completely stupid. She quietly shuffled herself to the headboard and used it to stand herself up. She stared at the window for a minute trying to figure out the best way to get through, head first or feet first? And how would she manage it? She finally came to a conclusion.

Trying her best to keep quiet Elena undid the windows lock and slowly started to slide it open, she jumped when the window screeched and hoped to god Damon didn't hear. She stood motionless for a minute just to make sure. Satisfied he didn't hear she continued sliding it open.

Once the window was open Elena pulled her right foot up onto the top of the head board and used it to hoist herself up to the window, she slid her left leg through the window in one fluid motion. She used her left leg to kick against to outside wall so she could slide her right leg through.

Once both legs where through she slowly started to squeeze through the window.

She dropped onto the grass outside the window and immediately scanned the area. The sun shone above her making her squint her eyes from the sudden brightness.

Elena slowly crept around the side of the cottage to the front yard. Once she reached the front yard she started running towards the road without looking back.

Elena froze in place when she saw a red beetle park just in front of her, a tall young man with dark brown hair and deep green emerged from the driver's side. _Oh crap!_

"Elena, I'm guessing?" the man spoke but his voice sounded almost apologetic.

"I… umm… yes." Elena was now looking from side to side looking for an escape route.

"Oh, please don't be afraid of me… I'm Stefan, I've come to help." He took a few steps closer to her, afraid if he got to close she would run the opposite way. That really wouldn't really turn out well on her behalf.

"Where you um..?" Stefan turned to look at his car then to the cottage. He then glanced back to her, his face now seemed sad. "Where you trying to escape?"

Elena looked at her feet, tears weld up in her eyes. "I just want to go home…" she sobbed.

Stefan sighed trying to think of a way to comfort the poor sobbing girl before him, closing the gap between them he slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing word in her ear to calm her down.

"Did Damon tell you why you're here?" Stefan asked once she stopped sobbing.

"He said something about… Klaus?" she shrugged pulling away from him.

"Mmhmm" Stefan replied caught up in his thoughts "ok, Elena I'm really sorry about this… but I'm going to have to back you back inside, its not safe for you outside" Elena frowned at the thought of having to go back to the man who kidnaped her.

"Please!" she begged "don't make me go back in there, can you just take me home? I promise I won't tell ANYONE I promise… please? I promise..."

Before he could answer Damon came storming out of the front door calling for her. "Elena!" he repeated himself until he spotted her next to Stefan.

As soon as Elena saw Damon's deadly stare she ran to hide behind Stefan for protection.

Damon slowly made his way over to the pare, he addressed Stefan first "hello brother, I see you've met Elena..." Damon's eyes wandered behind Stefan to the frightened girl behind him.

"What did you do to her to make her so scared?" Stefan asked with accusing eyes.

Damon chuckled "going to have to be more specific brother. If you're referring to my most recent outburst, I believe all I did was throw her on a bed and lock her in a room. It's not my fault she frightens easily…" Damon flashed Stefan a quick smirk before continuing "now, if you don't mind stepping aside…"

Stefan let out a low growl, standing his ground "you're not going to touch her" he stated surprised by his protectiveness of the girl he met what? 5 minutes ago? Although Stefan had always been the rescuer of a damsel in distress this girl… (the girl who looked so much like Katherine you could mistake them to be the same person), he felt especially protective over.

Damon let out a sigh of frustration "look, could we not get into a big family feud right now with company? If you feel so protective over her. Could you escort her inside yourself then? That's all I wanted to do, jeez"

Elena grabbed hold of the back of Stefan's shirt as they slowly made their way back to the cottage without a word.

* * *

Once back inside Elena sat in the same spot on the sofa as she did earlier, but this time she had Stefan sitting next to her.

"So Damon, what was your big plan? Are you just going to hide from Klaus for the rest of you existence? Because we both know Klaus isn't very forgiving towards double crossers" Stefan asked leaning forward to rest his cheek against his hand, his arm now rested on his leg.

Damon was now leaning against the counter top, his eyes never leaving Elena as he spoke, "I don't care how long I have to run, that son of a bitch is never getting his hands on Elena." He stated

Elena's eyes shot up to meet Damon's stare dead on. "Why do you even care?" Elena asked now fascinated to find out what Damon's true motive was.

Damon was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke up "so brother will you help me?"

Elena huffed as she slammed back into the sofa in a frustrated manner.

* * *

**A/N**

**ok, can i just say... two chapters in two days? im on a roll ;)**

**thank you so much for you kind reviews, reading them (as i said in the past) really does inspire me to write 3 **

**p.s dont be made at me for bringing in stefan, there is a good reason he has been put onto this story. im sure many of you have dreamed about the reason i did more then once. bahaha **

**please review! I Love you all 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeremy slowly made his way down stairs, he jumped back abruptly when his aunt Jenna ran through the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Jeremy? Oh thank god you're up!" she said with a shaky voice.

"Aunt Jenna, hey what's up? Where were you just now?" he asked, stepping down the last step.

A single tear rolled down Jenna's cheek, which she quickly brushed off with the back of her hand. "I was at the police station, I'm so sorry jer…" her voice trailed off. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to look strong in front of her nephew. But the truth was Jenna broken inside and the poor boy had no Idea why. "Your parents, they went out looking for Elena last night since she didn't return from the party and…" Jenna sobbed again.

Jeremy pulled his sobbing aunt into a tight hug before asking. "did they find Elena? Is she okay?" worry clearly showing in his voice

"I don't know if she's okay they never had the chance to find her, their car went off Wickery Bridge on their way out to the party" her sobs went to full blown cries.

"Did they... I mean are they… Are they dead?" he asked, his voice cracking mid-sentence

Jenna held her breath, trying to stop crying for her nephew's sake. But she couldn't help the sob the past her lips and she slowly nodded against his chest.

Jeremy's muscles stiffened instantly.

"I'm so sorry jer. I'm so, so sorry." Jenna said as she stepped back to view his reaction.

Jeremy let out a soft sigh before he started shaking his head viciously. "No. I need Elena. I need to find Elena, where is she?" he said, grabbing his keys as he ran out the front door still in his pyjamas.

Jenna rushed to the front door just as he was shutting it. "no one knows where she is Jeremy I called Caroline she said she doesn't know where she is. She was the last one who saw her, I already told the sheriff. Liz will do everything she can to find her, I promise just come back inside. Take a shower, get dressed and have breakfast and ill take you down to help the search party. Ok?"

Jeremy took a second to think it over then finally walked back inside.

* * *

Elena continued tapping her finger nails on the coffee table in front of her as she stared into space.

"Continue tapping your finger nails. It's not annoying yet" Damon said, clearly irritated.

"Well we've been sitting her for hours. I'm bored." She said matter-of-factually

Damon jumped suddenly when the phone in his jacket pocket vibrated. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket and look at the screen, his face visually saddened as he looked up from the screen to Elena.

"What is it?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her, she watched as Damon sat on the floor next to her.

Since she had gotten bored sitting on the couch for so long, about half an hour ago she sat on the floor in front of the couch so she could lean on the coffee table

Damon placed a hand on her shoulder to get her full attention, he pulled the phone from her pocket only to reveal it to be her phone.

"That's my phone." She pointed at it accusingly

"I know, I couldn't have you calling for help could I?"

Elena huffed and started tapping her nails on the table again.

"What about my phone?" she asked staring at her finger tapping away. Damon placed his hand on hers to stop the irritating noise then finally spoke up.

"Um. You have gotten a bunch of texts and missed calls." He said sadly

"Well obviously." She retorted "they are all wondering where I am since I'm missing, no thanks to you" she now started using her other hand to tap the table

"Sure, that's what some of them are about… but the others… I'm sorry Elena." He said staring at the floor.

Elena turned to look at him this time "wait. Sorry for what? What were the texts about Damon?"

"Your parents died Elena." He stated, in that moment Stefan walked in the door having just got back from hunting. "Elena? Why are you crying?" Damon turned back to Elena and realised she was crying hysterically.

* * *

Jeremy practically ran through the police station doors and headed straight for Sheriff Forbes' office with Jenna trailing slowly behind him.

"Jenna, Jeremy, I'm so sorry for your loss" sheriff consoled, rising from her seat as she spoke "I understand that your sister is also missing" she confirmed

Jeremy nodded sadly, looking around the room to find a sobbing Caroline and bonnie on the sofa to his left

"I assure you I will do everything in my power to find her. I think of her as my own you know?" Jeremy gave her a weak smile

"I'm so sorry Jeremy I should have never left her there. This is all my fault" Caroline sobbed

Jeremy made his way over to Caroline and Bonnie, hugging them both before he sat down in the sofa himself "it's not your fault Caroline. It no one's fault, besides I'm sure Elena is perfectly fine. She probably got drunk at the party last night and went off with some guy and we are all freaking out over nothing" Jeremy wanted desperately to believe his made up where abouts of his sister but something deep inside him told him Elena needed his help, that she was in danger. He and his sister always had this connection, they could always tell when the other was sad, happy, distressed, worn out. And it was that exact connection that was telling him she needed him right now. That she was sad and distressed. That connection told him to keep going no matter how much he was hurting from the loss of his parents, he wouldn't be hurting from the loss of his parent _AND_ sister that pain would be too much to handle for a 15 year old boy.

* * *

**A/N yes i finally pulled my eyes away from the fanfictions i was reading long enough to write another chapter! *dances like a ratard* **

**ok, so. i have acually planed on their parents dying since the begining (sad i know) but the thing i wanted to happen later on couldnt happen if their parents are alive. that would make their lives to stable. yes that is a little twisted i know but sadly its the only way.**

**i wannted their to be two sides of the story. one, how elena is coping being taken away and two, how everyne is doing with her gone, thought it might be a little more interesting that way. **

**ok im blabbering.**

**constructive criticism would really help me out, so please review**

** sending love to all who review **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damon gently stroked Elena's soft chocolaty brown hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"Damon what did you do to her? Why is she crying?" Stefan repeated, worry clearly showing in his voice. "I didn't do anything!" Damon snapped back.

"Then why is she crying?"

"m-my parents d-died" Elena sobbed, lifting her head from Damon's shoulder to look Stefan in the eyes. Stefan's face instantly softened for the poor puffy eyed girl in front of him. "Oh, do you know what happened? Are you ok?" he asked sympathetically, kneeling down by her side.

Elena turned her attention back to Damon "how did they die?" she asked wiping her face dry with the back of her hand. "Their car went off Wickery Bridge late last night… this Jeremy guy said they were out looking for you" Damon replied trying to remember what was said in the vague text.

"They were out looking for me?" Elena asked her eyes growing glassy with tears threatening to spill once again. Then the realisation hit her. They never would have died if Damon had never taken her, she would have walked home and been in bed before they even thought of going looking for her. This was his fault. Her face grew hard as she stood up abruptly pointing an accusing finger at a startled Damon. "This is your fault." She stated, her voice cracking mid-sentence. "It's your fault they died." The high frequency of her voice making it hard to hear what she was trying to say.

"Elena," Damon whispered standing up and grabbing her wrists in the process. Elena just shook her head and tugged at her hands to get free "Elena listens to me," he pleaded

"No, no, no this is your fault" she mumbled closing her eyes, stopping her feeble attempts to get free. Damon wrapped his arms around her, it was then that she started sobbing into his chest. "Listen," he whispered into her ear "do you have any family you want to call? If it will make you feel any better?" Elena nodded against his chest "who do you want to call, I have your phone right her" he whispered pulling her phone from his pocket. "My aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy" she said as her eyes landed on the phone in his hand. "Just one thing Elena. You can't tell them anything about your where a bouts, got it?" he said sternly. "got it" she said almost smiling as she took the phone from his hands and dialled Jeremy's number.

Jeremy picked up almost instantly. "Elena?" a small broken voice asked "jer, oh my god are you okay?" Elena asked trying to stay strong for her little brother. "Yea I'm okay, where are you Elena? Everyone is looking for you." Elena took a quick glance at Stefan and Damon, who looked like they would defiantly not be happy if she answered that question. "I'm sorry jer, I can't tell you…"

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

Elena sighed "I miss you jer" she whispered avoiding his question.

"Elena, has someone taken you? I'm going to find you I promise!"

_Damn that boy is too smart for his own good,_ Elena thought. Damon signalled it was time to hang up, inhaling deeply Elena turned her attention back to her panicking brother "I gotta go jer, tell Jenna I love her and miss her. I love you." with that she hung up the phone giving him no chance to reply.

* * *

Jeremy pulled the phone away from his ear with a shaking hand, turning to Liz he asked the simple question "did it work?"

_Just before the phone call_

Jeremy sat between a sobbing Caroline and bonnie, his eyes fixed on the phone in his hands hoping by some miracle if he just stared at it long enough his missing sister would call to explain she was fine and needed a ride home or something, until she was standing right next to him he wouldn't let himself grieve over the loss of his parents, he must stay strong. For her.

_She's fine_ he chanted over and over in his head _she'll call any second, she will_.

Jeremy look up from his phone to look at Liz, suddenly remembering something he must seen on one of those cop shows, he stood up and made his way over to her "Liz, I was wondering if… maybe if Elena called… I mean, do you have anything that would help us find her? Like maybe track her through the call or something? I was just thinking because I was watching some show on TV the other night, I can't really remember what it was but these police were looking for some guy and managed to track him through

phone calls he made to his wife, maybe you have something that might do the same thing?" he questioned, he always knew sitting in front of the TV would help him out some day.

For a moment Jeremy thought she didn't hear him, maybe caught up in her own little world. But then she turned to the computer and started tying and after a few minutes she turned back to Jeremy "ok I have it all set up, I just need you to plug your phone into the computer" she said as she handed him a cord plugged into the monitor. "Ok, now if she calls we should be able to track her exact location. Just make sure you stay on the phone to her for at least 3 minutes, please remember that Jeremy. We need enough time you track her." Jeremy nodded his understanding then made his way back to bonnie and Caroline to wait.

_Present time_

Liz nodded excitedly staring at the computer screen "she's a few hours out of town, if she is there against her will we will need to hurry to get to her." She stated, grabbing her car keys from her desk. Jeremy practically ran to the door dragging Jenna behind him, bonnie, Caroline and Liz trailing behind him. Jeremy knew he had to hurry. From what she told him, with her vague answers she isn't out of town by her own free will she would have told him right? Right!

* * *

Elena spent most of the day staring at the TV with a dazed expression, Damon assumed she wasn't even watch the TV because it seemed as though she was staring straight through it. For some reason he had the sudden urge to comfort her, take her in his arms and hide her away from the rest of the world, away from all the pain and suffering. Keep her safe. Damon shook away the foolish thoughts, walked to the fridge and took out a fresh blood bag, blood would restore rational though. Take away these foolish thoughts of the girl in his living room. He picked up a cup from the cup holder and filled it to the brim with the thick saucy liquid. He took a quick glance at Elena before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a deep gulp, savouring the felling of the delicious liquid flowing down his throat.

Damon jumped back in shock when a woman with short blonde haired stormed through the front door, finding him stuck in the kitchen at gun point, what remained of his drink of blood scattered with little pieces of glass all over the kitchen floor. That was then Stefan came running from the bedroom where he was taking a nap. "What's going on here?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Elena turned to the blonde, a bright smile written across her face.

"Jeremy! She's here, come and help her out!" The blonde yelled to a crowd of people who had now formed behind her. Immediately a young brunette -probably in his mid-teens- made his way to Elena.

Damon ready to leap in defence of Elena, let out a low growl as warning. "Don't you dare touch her!" he bit out. He didn't care how long he'd known her; no one was going to lay a single finger on her unless it was him. There it was again! His over protectiveness of the girl making its self-known. The young boy Damon now knew as 'Jeremy' shot him an angry, disgusted look.

To Damon's surprise Elena jumped up from her spot by the sofa to welcome the one named Jeremy with open arms. Then it clicked. Before when Elena was so upset she spoke to her brother on the phone, the brother he now remembered to go by the name of Jeremy. Damon's tense muscles instantly relaxed as she wasn't in any immediate danger. As for him and Stefan? Well with a gun now shifting every few seconds between him and his brother he could only guess they were in the wrong, but at the same time she needs to be hidden. She can't just go prancing around mystic falls with an angry… wait rephrase that _really_ pissed off original stalking her, wanting to use her for whatever evil master plan that dick came up with. No she needs to be _safe_ and she can only be safe when she is in _his_ arms. Images of Elena safely in his arms flashed in the back of his mind. _Damn!_ There he goes again!

Mentally cursing himself for his own stupidity Damon then in one big blur –or that's what it looked like to the human eye- managed to knock the gun from the short blondes hands then pulled her hands behind her back to hold her in place, earning a shriek from a bouncy hair blonde by the doorway.

"I said don't touch her!" he hissed at Jeremy who stopped and brought his arms down to his sides just as he was about to pull Elena into his arms for a comforting hug. Even though Jeremy was her brother he still for some overly obsessive reason refused to let anyone touch her but him. Even if she hated him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Elena screamed at him "I have a right to hug my own brother you ass!" with that Elena pulled Jeremy closer to her and wrapped her arms around his muscled chest. Exhaling deeply Damon loosened his grip on the blonde and let her stumble back a few steps towards the door. "Damon? What are you doing?" Stefan said making his forgotten presence known. Letting out a sigh Damon turned to his brother, ignoring the crowd of people now preparing themselves for his advance. "I'm letting them go." He simply stated

"What? Why?" Stefan objected "they will tell everyone!"

Damon let out a deep chuckle "there won't be anything for them to tell." He said, his signature smirk creeping its way to the corner of his lips. "What are you talking about?" _her_ voice questioned.

"Stefan, herd the sheep to the couch would you?" Damon instructed, ignoring the now glaring Elena. The nerve of the girl, he had the power to end her life in the blink of an eye and here she is glaring at him for saving the life of her 'saviours' from his own clenching hands. But of course how would she know he could end their lives'? He chuckled at his own private joke.

Once Stefan had lead the crowd of people to the living room half on the sofa and half standing. Damon then made his way to the bouncy hair blonde, he looked deeply into her eyes choosing his words carefully he then spoke. "You will not remember coming out here, Elena was never kidnapped. She had a late night out that resulted in her parent's death. It's not her fault. You will go back to mystic falls and help her through her grief. You will not remember meeting me and my brother either. Do you understand?" he paused and waited for her reply. "I understand" she stated after a moment of silence. "Good" he chuckled then made his way from person to person telling them all the same story. Except for Elena, she sat on the arm of the sofa her eyes glistening with tears. "How did you do that?" she asked with a shaky voice. "I told you once. But you freaked out, I had to stop you. But I won't make the mistake of doing it again. If I let you go now without making you forget… would you tell?" he asked sincerely.

"Do I have a choice?" she replied, a sad grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Not really" he whispered caressing her cheek with the tips of his fingers. She nodded in agreement, taking in a shaky breath she stood from her spot on the sofa arm effectively removing Damon's gently hand in the process. "Then may I take my family and friend home?" she asked shifting her gaze between Stefan and Damon who nodded their consent.

With a quick nod she grabbed hold of her daze faced brother's hand and started tugging him towards the door, the rest of her little group trailing behind.

Damon watched from the window as the six piled into both cars they had brought, then slowly drive out of view. And just like that, she was gone. The girl her had mentally sworn to protect with his life was now driving out into the dangerous world without him to defend her.

Like hell he was going to just sit here, he had to go after her! He had to protect her.

* * *

**A/N**

** heyo! soooo i have had this chapter ready for posting for a week now but just haven't had the time to post it...**

**oh and at request i have made this chapter longer than others. planing on making them much longer than this one from now on though ;)**

**little shout out to my repeated review offenders ;) thank you sooooooo much for reviewing!**

**MelissaSomerhalder, Kaybaby1127, DelenaLuver, 4EvrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey and xXMcKensifictionzXx**

**love you guys!**

**and as alway PLEASSSE review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stefan jumped up from his place on the couch and made his way over to his brother who was still standing by the window watching the road outside that Elena had long driven away from. "Why did you let her leave?" he asked looking over his brother's shoulder trying to spot any hint of emotion on his features. "I don't know... I just wanted her to have some time with her family to grieve I guess…" he replied, not bothering to turn to face his brother.

Stefan nodded in understanding, he'd never seen his brother like this or at least hadn't seen him like this in a very long time. With a smirk cemented on his face Stefan poked his brother's arm playfully. "Ohh, I see what going on here, you like her don't you Damon?" Damon looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at his now beaming brother. "Oh, shut up Stefan and get in the damn car would ya?"

"In the car? Why?" Stefan asked dumbfounded

"Well I'm not going to just let Elena stroll around mystic falls by herself now am I? She's got a freakin' original after her! Now grab what you need and get in the car." He said clapping his hands in his brother's face as a sign to get moving. "Gah, whatever lover boy" Stefan teased. Damon rolled his eyes, picked up the closest thing he could find –this time being a book on the window seals- and threw it at his brother's head. "I said shut up!" Stefan just laughed at the blushing Damon Salvatore and collected his things.

* * *

"finally." Elena sighed having just pulled into her family home's driveway, she had just finished dropping the rest of her 'rescuers' off at their own homes and now all she wanted a nice long sleep in _her_ bed. Not one of Damon's cottage beds, which were extremely uncountable. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and turned to her brother, grabbed hold of his shoulders gave him a soft shake to wake him up from his nap. "Come on Jer, where home. Help me carry Jenna inside?"

"Mmhmm, sure" he mumbled still half asleep, but still managed to open his car door and jump out anyway.

After Jeremy had safely put Jenna and himself to bed Elena walked into her bathroom, shed her clothes and jumped into the shower happy to finally have a peaceful moment under the soothing running water

Having been in the shower for the longest time she had actually ever been in the shower Elena reluctantly switched off the water, instantaneously missing the warmth it brought her and reached out to get her towel that she always stored on the towel rack by the shower. Only it wasn't there.

Curious to find the missing towel Elena poked her head out of the shower door only to gasp in shock at the sight of Damon sitting on the bathroom counter with the towel sitting in his lap, a mischievous smirk played on his lips, his eyes fixated on her naked form. "Damon!" she screeched "what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in my house!" she was fumed, doing what little she could to cover her exposed body from his intense gaze.

"your brother, he went down to get a snack, heard me knocking and let me in" he answered distractedly "the kid doesn't even know me and he just let me in" he chuckled, his eye practically burning holes through her body "you should really teach him about stranger danger…" he coughed awkwardly suddenly torn from his trance "towel?" he offered her the towel which she of course snatched from his hands and hastily wrapped it around herself.

Elena had grown awfully quiet. Damon could tell she was about to break from the silence any moment to start screaming at him, ranting and raving about privacy and what not. Surprising him completely all she did was step out of the shower and walk straight to her room in complete silence to choose some clothes to sleep in.

"Elena?" Damon whispered to scared if he spoke too loud she would snap and scream at him "Elena, come on I know your mad at me just get out with it already would you?"

"In not going to yell at you." She stated, turning to her closet and picking out her pyjamas before going to the draws by her bed to pick out what panties she wanted to wear. "I'm just so tired Damon, I'm really not in the mood to yell at anyone." She turned to him and nodded quickly and stepped into the bathroom to change.

She re-emerged five minutes later dressed in purple striped pyjama short shorts and a dark purple pyjama tank top, her teeth freshly cleaned, hair brushed and hanging loosely around her small shoulders.

"Your still here?" she sighed spotting him perched on her large chest of draws in the far corner of the room.

"I'm still her." He breathed raising his arms as if to present himself. "Do you want me to go" he whispered, letting his arms flop down to his sides awaiting her reply.

Elena knew what she was about to say was _beyond_ stupid but she really couldn't bring herself to care about the repercussions of her answer. "you don't have to go Damon, you look really tired… it seems cruel to make you drive all the way home at this time," she took a quick intake of breath as she peeled back to covers of her bed and slipped in "you can stay." She patted the space on the bed to her left offering it to him.

Damon stared at Elena sceptically, was she really offering him a spot in her bed? After everything he has put her through these past few days? "Are you sure?" he asked inching slowly towards the bed. "Mmhmm" she mumbled sleepily in reply, finally giving in Damon tugged off his shirt, pulled off his shoes and slid into bed beside Elena making himself comfortable.

After a few minutes of staring at the roof Damon turned his attention to Elena who was now sleeping peacefully beside him, he listened to her soft breathing, watched the rise and fall of her chest as she took each breath, he couldn't help but feel pure affection for the beautiful creature he was sharing a bed with. Damon's heart practically melted when Elena rolled from her spot so that her head was now rested on Damon's upper chest, her arm wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him closer to her. Damon carefully wrapped one of his arms around Elena's upper body and with the other ran his fingers through her hair occasionally running his thumb across her cheek until she nuzzled into his chest affectionately, to that he kissed the top of her head and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke to a Damon less bed and Jeremy knocking on her bedroom door telling her to get ready for school.

"Ok, Jeremy! I'm up, I'm up!" she moaned at her door slamming her head against her pillow before dragging herself out of bed to get ready for school

"Jenna, could you give me a ride to school? I don't really feel like driving today." Elena called out making her way down stairs for breakfast "sure Hun, breakfast is on the table. My attempt of bacon eggs and toast." Jenna laughed.

No one in the house would bring up the one subject they were all avoiding, they'd rather just burry their pain, ignore the fact they Elena and Jeremy's parents wouldn't be joining them for breakfast or lunch or even dinner for the rest of their lives. They were just gone. And the pain was just too much to handle so, ignoring was the only way to make it through the day.

Elena had just sat down to eat her toast when there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it." Jeremy said popping up from his seat and making his way towards the door. Elena nodded and continued eating her toast in silence.

"Hey, you're the guy from last night, right?" came Jeremy's loudly spoken words from around the corner. Elena eased up out of her seat and turned the kitchen corner to find Jeremy talking to Damon at the front door. "Yea, I am," Damon's eye's immediately locked with Elena's as soon as she rounded the corner. "I'm actually here to give Elena a ride to school… if that's alright with you Jenna?" Elena turned to see her aunt standing right next to her, she'd been too distracted with staring at Damon to notice her creeping her way into the room.

Jenna winked at Elena before turning back to Damon who was awaiting her approval "I'm okay with that saves me the drive" she nodded and made her way back into the kitchen. "Are you coming Jer?" Elena asked hopefully.

"no can do Lena, getting a ride with Vicki," Jeremy just laughed at his disappointed sister. "You two have fun." He said waving as he walked out the door to Vicki's waiting car.

Sighing heavily Elena grabbed her bag from the table by the door. "Miss Gilbert," Damon joked bowing down in front of her, offering his hand for her to take. Rolling her eyes Elena barged straight passed him and started walking down the footpath making a beeline for Damon's car.

"You better not smash me into the window again," Elena warned as they drove away from the Gilbert house.

"You sure? I think you secretly like it when I'm rough" Damon joked raising a brow when she shot him a disapproving look. "Oh, calm down grouchy I was just joking. You've got nothing to worry about I'm just here to make sure Klaus keeps his grubby hand off you." He said giving her body a quick scan of the eyes. She was dressed in her usual tight jeans, converse shoes and a tank top with a light purple sweater over the top. "Purple your favourite colour?" he observed

"Hmm?"

"Well I notice you wear purple a lot, like last night with your cute purple Pj's and now you're wearing a purple sweater. I just assume it's your favourite colour. Is it not?" he said, to concentrated on the road to look her in the eyes. "Well yea it is but… Damon about last night," she breathed, as if it pained her to bring up the subject. "Look I was just really tired and had no idea what I was doing, can we just forget it ever happened?"

She wants me to forget? Damon's mind screamed at him. How could he forget the most beautifully wonderful night of his existence, even though all he did was lay in the same be as her he had to admit that it was in fact the best night of his life. "Damon?" Elena's voice brought him out of his inner battle. Trying his best not to give away how much it physically pained him to say his next words he nodded in Elena's direction "sure, it never happened."

* * *

Once he had safely dropped Elena off at school Damon drove himself over to mystic grill for well-earned drink.

"Whisky" Damon demanded the bartender who quickly scurried off to grab a fresh bottle as he perched himself on the closest bar stool.

"You're a morning drinker to huh?" came an unfamiliar voice to his left. Not even bothering to look up from the bar Damon picked up the small glass of whisky set in front of him and downed it in one gulp. "Clams the nerves I guess"

"Mm, I hear ya. First day at my new job, thought a quick drink would calm me down before I'm being judge by a bunch of history students" he laughed taking the seat beside Damon. "So what's got you in here so early?"

Damon shrugged turning to his new drinking buddy for the morning "it's a really long story…" he said downing his second glass.

Damon's new friend nodded extending his hand to which Damon shook "names Alaric, Alaric Saltzman."

"Damon Salvatore" he said picking up yet another glass of whisky, clinked it with Alaric's raised glass and downed it on a single sip.

"So you're a history teacher huh?" Damon probed

"Yea, mystic falls high. Their last history teacher died or something and they needed a new teacher so," he gestured to himself "here I am."

"have you met any of your students yet?" even though Damon didn't really know the guy it would nice to know at least one of Elena's teachers just to make sure she was in good hands while at school.

"Nah, not yet but apparently I have the honour of teaching the children of the founding families," he stated. "Fancy" Damon joked sipping from a fresh glass of whisky –which was by far his favourite liquor- placed in front of him.

"Yea. Well I better get going, don't want to be late for my first day." Alaric said, quickly draining the reminders of his glass. "Do me a favour?" Damon asked.

"Yea sure man." Alaric beam at back. "Elena Gilbert's in your class, would you take good care of her for me?" Damon pleaded

"Uh, yea sure" Alaric looked around awkwardly at the strange request. "Great. Oh, and tell her Damon says hi" Damon smirk turning back to the bar. Alaric nodded uncomfortably before getting up and exiting the grill.

As for Damon, well the waitress was looking mighty fine for a morning snack.

* * *

Elena huffed out a breath when she sat down in her second period history class, the whole class was buzzing about their being a new history teacher. Elena not being a gossip just sat back in her seat awaiting the start of the lesson.

"Good morning class," a tall blonde man said as he walked into the classroom "my name in Alaric Saltzman and I'm your new history teacher." The man shuffled around a few piles of paper on his new desk before looking back at the class. "Apparently the school believes I don't need a class roll," he chuckled awkwardly, grabbed a blank piece of paper from the desk and dropped it on Elena's desk. "Just write down your names on the paper for me guys, none of those fake names that students think are funny just to confuse me please?" Elena nodded, a tight smile finding its way to her lips as she wrote her name on the paper.

"Elena Gilbert is it?" Alaric asked reading the words on the paper. "Uh, yea." She replied uncomfortably. "Ah, I've heard about you, pleased to meet you" Alaric smiled genuinely, extending his hand to her. Elena hesitated before shaking his hand, clearly uncomfortable being the centre of attention. "Sorry if I'm embarrassing you," he whispered retreating his hand. "I'll just... Yea" he smiled tightly pointing at the person in the next seat over and handed them the piece of paper.

After the really awkward encounter with her new history teacher Elena was on her way to meet bonnie and Caroline for lunch in the cafeteria. "So, how's school going?" a drunken Damon asked suddenly appearing beside her as she walked to the cafeteria. "God, would you stop stalking me?" she hissed.

"Nope, not possible" he winked

"Gah, you reek of alcohol" she rolled her eyes "so I assume you drunk?"

"Yup, guess who my new drinking buddy is?" he slurred out. "I don't know," Elena sighed shifting her books to the other hand "who?"

"My new friend Alaric" he beamed "you know,_ Saltzman_."

"Saltzman? As in my history teacher Alaric Saltzman?" she questioned "the one and only."

"Hm. Good for you. Look I have to go, Caroline and bonnie a waiting for me." She quickly said brushing him off.

Damon stood watching Elena speed down the hall towards the cafeteria. "Well that was rude" he huffed.

* * *

"Elena. Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry about your par-"Caroline stoped mid-sentence when Elena help up her hand signalling her to stop talking. "Please don't," she begged "I would really rather just not talk about it. Or even think about it. I don't want to think the fact that… the fact I'll never see them again okay?"

"Of course Elena, I understand. But are you sure that's healthy? I mean just keeping it bottled up inside? I really think you should talk about it to someone sooner or later…" Caroline said sympathetically. "I know it's not health Caroline. But I just can't handle it right now, ok?" Caroline nodded in understanding and pulled Elena in for a comforting hug

"Now could we please change the subject?" Elena asked holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sure," Caroline smiled "I was thinking, I think we should hang out tonight. You know a few drinks at the grill, maybe meet a hot guy?" Caroline winked and clapped enthusiastically "sure sounds great" Elena said, letting out a long breath of air.

"Where's bonnie?"

"Probably saving us a table, come on." Caroline smiled grabbing hold of Elena's sweater and dragged her off to their lunch table.

* * *

**A/N**

**hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, I've had so many assignments its not even funny -.-**

**there is actually a lot of character development in this chapter (about time i know XD )**

**anyway, please review i love reading all your input. it keeps me going ;)**


End file.
